


Sheets of Linen

by Bunnywest



Series: Blame Ben Folds [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder Husbands, Non-Graphic Violence, Short & Sweet, Vigilante Stiles Stilinski, based on a Ben Folds song, vigilante Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Peter just wants to take care of his husband. They've had a busy day.





	Sheets of Linen

**Author's Note:**

> So *technically* this is an Elton John song, but Ben Folds does a cracking version, and Spotify threw it at me, so it counts. I just loved the idea of Peter tucking his baby in after a big day killing paedophiles, OK?
> 
> Key lyrics are of course, “Lay me down in sheets of linen. You’ve had a busy day today.”

 

Peter parks and shuts off the engine before he leans over and nudges Stiles. “Wake up love, we’re home."  Stiles makes a disgruntled noise and snuffles around a little. Peter tries again. “Stiles, we’re here.”

Stiles moans, and opens his eyes. He's slept for the entire three hour drive home, and Peter doesn't blame him. Stiles winces as he moves, and Peter’s quick to lay a hand on his ribs, drawing his pain away. He took a hell of a hit tonight, and Peter knows when they get inside and peel his shirt off he’ll have some truly spectacular bruises.

He’s tried to convince Stiles that he can take care of this part himself, that there’s no need for Stiles to drive for hours with him to wreak a sick sort of justice. He tells Stiles he’s already done his part by finding the names on the dark web and bringing Peter the details, but his boy insists.

Stiles isn’t content to sit home  - he prefers a more hands on approach. He’s particularly vicious when there are kids involved, and tonight was no exception. Tonight, he left the bat at home, and brought out the knives. It had taken Peter’s breath away, the way Stiles had spun like a ballerina as he slashed and stabbed. Of course, it was probably why their target had been able to get close enough to land a blow, although Peter had made sure it was the last thing he’d ever done.

Peter looks at his husband and sighs. “Come on, sweetheart, let’s get you inside.”  He goes around to Stiles’ side of the car and eases him out, and it’s a testament to his exhaustion that he doesn’t even argue when Peter carries him inside and into the bathroom. Peter turns on the shower, peeling the bloodied clothing off Stiles, while absently thinking that he'll be pissed, that was one of his favorite shirts.

Peter strips off and manoeuvres them both into the shower. He holds Stiles up and steadily takes his pain while Stiles sighs in pleasure at the feel of the hot water. Peter soaps up a washcloth and cleans Stiles carefully, crooning at him about what a good job he did as the foam turns pink with the blood of their victims. Once the water runs clear, Peter turns off the taps and wraps Stiles in a bath sheet, helping him out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.

Stiles is a little more awake now, and pulls Peter in for a clumsy kiss, before throwing his arms round his neck and slurring “Did good, yeah?”

“Yeah, baby, you did good,” Peter soothes, as he guides Stiles to lay down on the expensive linen sheets. “Sleep now sweetheart, you’ve had a busy day today.”  He pulls the blankets up over his exhausted husband, and watches over him till he falls asleep.

Peter won’t sleep, not yet. Once he hears Stiles' breathing settle into that steady, deep rhythm that means he won't wake, he’ll go downstairs, dispose of the body in the trunk, clean the car of any traces of blood, and burn what they were wearing, just like he does every time they do this. It’s been four years, and nobody suspects a thing.

Afterwards, he’ll come to bed, wrap himself around his sleeping husband, and hold him closer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tiny Dancer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kW-fbpuHKQc)


End file.
